1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adsorbents, and particularly, to an egg white-based polymeric resin for adsorbing organic dyes from wastewater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic dyes are extensively used in many industries such as textile, cosmetics, leather tanning, printing, dyeing, food coloring, and paper production. Every year, a considerable volume of dye-laden effluents from these manufacturing industries infiltrates water systems of many countries around the world. The release of colored wastewater into bodies of water can cause significant harm to aquatic animals and plants. Methylene blue (MB), one of the representative dyes, is widely used in cottons, wools and silks dyeing, paper coloring as well as in paints and manufacturing printing inks. However, acute exposure to methylene blue can cause a series of physiological responses such as increased heart rate, vomiting and shock. Therefore, the proper treatment of dye effluents prior to their discharge into water sources has become increasingly important.
Various technologies, including adsorption, coagulation/flocculation, advanced oxidation processes, ozonation, membrane filtration, and biological treatment, have been developed for removing dye contaminants from wastewater. Of these methods, the adsorption technique has been found to be an economical and effective treatment method for removing dyes due to its sludge-free and clean operation.
Thus, a method for preparing an adsorbent for removing organic dye such as methylene blue from wastewater thereby solving the aforementioned problems is desired.